


A beautiful mosaic

by sssssssim



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: Kara is still trying to figure out who she really is‚ and Winn getting kidnapped isn’t really helping‚ because it makes Kara ask herself a lot of questions‚ questions that are too late. Set in a fictional season 2 that completely ignores Mon-El but features a surprise appearance from the fastest man alive and his vibeing sidekick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this starts out as being hella angsty and it goes on to being hella fluffy. but at the end... there is more fluff than angst. i went in without any plan so it is pretty hectic. so. enjoy! and please do not hesitate to tell me where I screwed up :)
> 
> Title is from a Jimmy Carter quote: "We become not a melting pot but a beautiful mosaic. Different people, different beliefs, different yearnings, different hopes, different dreams."

It just hit Kara one day.

She was at the DEO‚ having just dealt with a Fort Rozz escapee‚ and she was standing next to Winn's chair‚ absently watching him filling in the preliminary report about imprisoning the alien.

And it just hit her. She didn’t remember the last time she had lunch with Winn. Or dinner. Or coffee. Or the last time he was in her apartment. Last time they saw a movie together. Last time they had a game night.

It just hit her how much she missed Winn.

He froze and turned to look at her with wide eyes.

'Did I say that out loud?'‚ Kara frowned.

Winn nodded. 'Are you feeling alright?'

She nodded‚ shaking herself out of it and smiling at Winn‚ despite her embarrassment.

'It's just that since you left CatCo‚ I only ever get to see you here.'

'We've both been busy'‚ Winn looked away. 'Saving the city and all.'

'I know‚ I know'‚ Kara was quick to say. 'It's understandable that it happened‚ but I still miss my best friend.'

He looked at her then‚ sighing even as he was smiling. 'Fine‚ Danvers‚ I am weak when it comes to your puppy eyes. I still have some work to do till about 8‚ but maybe we could catch some late dinner?'

Kara bounced on the soles of her feet‚ unable to contain her excitement.

'I'll pick up the food‚ you pick the movie?'

Winn grinned back‚ nodding. 'Your place?'

'Yes!'

She may have said that a bit too loud‚ because Winn flinched and a couple of agents that were around quickly turned to look at them.

Kara was embarrassed‚ again‚ and probably blushing. But Winn was looking at her with fondness and exasperation‚ so it was okay.

◊O◊

The realization of how much she had missed Winn only grew when he came over.

They had dinner and watched a couple of SNL episodes and they laughed. They laughed a lot. Sometimes it was because of the show but mostly it was because of Winn.

He had always managed to make her laugh even on a really bad day and it looked like that hasn’t changed. Kara was grateful for it.

After a bathroom break‚ when Kara came back in the living room‚ she found Winn asleep. With his head bent back on the couch‚ his hands over his stomach‚ eyes closed and breathing even.

He must have been exhausted‚ Kara realized. She smiled because even so‚ he still came over after she made a fool of herself.

Winn looked so peaceful‚ Kara seriously debated letting him sleep there for the night. But he would have been extra grumpy in the morning and it was not a fate she wished upon his coworkers.

So Kara woke him up gently‚ by running her fingers through his hair. Winn yelped and flinched heavily‚ which was pretty adorable and hilarious.

'I can fly you home'‚ she offered. 'It's pretty late.'

Winn shook his head strongly. 'I'm not ready for flying yet.'

She didn’t insist. So Winn grabbed an Uber home‚ but not before giving Kara a strong‚ only slightly awkward hug‚ promising that the next time he'll make sure not to be so tired.

Kara slept very well that night.

◊O◊

James took her away from the news room for lunch‚ saying that Winn was buying. He met them at Noonan's and it felt just like before.

The boys teasing each other‚ low key fighting for Kara’s attention. Laughing together and taking turns whining about their jobs.

It was different than before‚ because a lot of things have changed in the past months. But it was like before‚ she still cared a lot about these guys.

And then James asked about Winn's love life.

That was still a touchy subject for Kara‚ even if a long time has passed since… then. Winn must have sensed this because he didn’t start talking until Kara nodded at him‚ smiling with as much support as she could.

'Did you know'‚ Winn looked to James‚ 'that inter-DEO relationships are frowned upon? And let me tell you‚ that would have been incredibly useful to know before I went on a date and had to sit through a very awkward conversation with J'onn the next day.'

James was dying laughing and Kara felt like doing so too‚ but she refrained.

'But is it forbidden or just frowned upon?'‚ she said quickly. 'I mean if you’re allowed at your own risk and you really like this person‚ then-'

'Neah'‚ Winn shook his head. 'Not worth it.'

He smiled easily‚ so Kara let it drop. And then Winn asked a very polite 'What about you?'‚ and she just started laughing.

She really did not have the time for a love life right now.

◊O◊

Winn drove them to the DEO after lunch‚ which was another first for Kara. She has seen his dark blue VW but he has never actually driven her in it.

He was a good driver. Didn’t start the car until she had the seatbelt on (which made her snicker a lot‚ considering her healing factor)‚ he was nice enough to let her pick the radio station‚ he kept both hands on the wheel‚ he didn’t speed and all the while he kept up the conversation with Kara.

While it was a very pleasant car drive‚ it wasn’t the highlight of Kara's day. No‚ that came once they got to the DEO and Winn said he had a training session scheduled with Alex.

This was brand new information for Kara‚ neither of them told her that Winn was training. So of course she followed them to the training room.

She kept to the sidelines and didn’t even tease Winn when he blushed‚ embarrassed by the fact that Kara was obviously going to sit there and watch.

Alex was grinning‚ though‚ and she acted like Kara wasn’t there. It took a couple of punches to the side of the head‚ but Winn eventually did the same.

It was… Kara didn’t know what exactly it was‚ Alex and Winn fighting. It was something new‚ for sure.

On one hand‚ Winn was wearing tactical gear. All black and tight on his body and really‚ Kara was slightly in shock by what she saw. And she saw a lot because of the very stretchy clothing. Winn had muscles now. On his arms‚ his thighs‚ his back.

Has he always been this… muscled up? Kara was pretty sure he hasn’t. How could she not notice it before?

Because it was clear that Winn has been training for a long while. He was surprisingly good‚ fast and agile‚ decent in his attacks‚ but better at defense.

In the hour they trained‚ he only pinned Alex down twice but still… it was something the Winn that left CatCo all those months ago couldn’t even dream of doing.

Kara was in shock and she couldn’t get a hold of herself enough to not stare. For an hour‚ she just stared at Winn.

He blushed again when Alex deemed the training session over.

'Come on'‚ he laughed awkwardly at Kara. 'I'm not that bad.'

'You're really not'‚ Kara breathed out before shaking her head. 'I just didn’t know you wanted to be a field agent.'

Winn snorted. 'I don’t. But considering how much I accidentally get myself into the middle of things and how often evil aliens break into the DEO‚ J'onn thought I should learn to defend myself.'

Kara nodded at that‚ because it made sense. Winn left to shower and as soon as he was out of the room‚ Kara whirled on her sister.

'How could you not tell me you were training Winn?'

Alex lazily raised an eyebrow. 'I didn’t think it was that important.'

Kara just spluttered at that‚ in indignation and anger.

'He picked it up surprisingly fast'‚ Alex said like she was just talking about the weather. 'I think it was harder for him to stick to a healthy diet than building up those muscles.'

Alex paused‚ throwing Kara a look. 'You have seen those muscles‚ right?'

She nodded weekly. Alex just hummed‚ evidently amused‚ and reminded Kara that she was supposed to be back at the office an hour ago.

Needless to say‚ she flew out of there without another word.

◊O◊

Kara was late for work the next day because there was a stupid guy trying to rob her favorite cupcake place.

When she got to CatCo‚ everyone was already in James's office for the staff meeting. She was rushing and still sorting out her clothes‚ so she didn’t notice that everyone was completely silent‚ staring in horror at the tvs.

James said her name‚ urgently and brokenly. When Kara finally looked up at the tv‚ she dropped the pad and pen she was holding‚ as well as her phone.

She also dropped her heart and the ability to breathe. Because Winn was on tv‚ chained to a chair‚ with his blue shirt stained red and a gag in his mouth. His right eye was swollen shut and there was a gash on his eyebrow.

 _Government employee kidnapped_ ‚ the title said.

'If you can't stomach seeing a basic kidnapping'‚ Snapper said‚ 'I don't know how you're gonna handle being a reporter.'

Kara gasped a little at that‚ noticing that she was crying. She was breathing now‚ but only barely.

'That's her best friend‚ you asshole'‚ James said gruffly.

'Winn used to work here'‚ someone else said‚ but Kara couldn’t turn around to see who it was.

'Well'‚ Snapper said after a pause. 'You just got yourself a story‚ Danvers.'

That made her snap her head and look at him.

He shrugged‚ an ugly smirk on his lips. 'If you can handle being objective in a case like this‚ there's hope for you yet.'

'Kara‚ you don’t have to-'‚ James tried but she cut him off.

She wiped the tears from her face and glared at Snapper. 'If I do this‚ I do this and nothing else. No proofreading someone else's articles‚ no fact checking‚ _nothing_ except for this.'

Snapper agreed‚ unemotionally telling her that she will deliver at least 500 words every day the guy is held hostage‚ but at least 1000 for the initial piece‚ today by noon.

Kara turned to James. She didn’t say anything‚ but he probably knew she was going to fly to the DEO as fast as possible and not stop until they got Winn back.

'Call me'‚ was all James said‚ but Kara heard the concern in it.

She left the office without another word‚ heading straight to the DEO.

◊O◊

She got to the DEO at the same time as Alex did. Kara wanted to yell at her‚ for not letting her know what was happening‚ but finding out what she knew was more important.

'His place is trashed'‚ Alex started. 'Looks like the kidnapper got to him as Winn was getting ready to leave for work.'

'Who did this?'‚ Kara growled.

Alex shook her head. 'We don’t know. He hasn’t shown his face on the feed yet‚ he distorts his voice. We've tried tracking down his IP‚ but-'

'Wait'‚ Kara blinked. 'There's a feed?'

Alex nodded‚ directing her to a computer where a webside was pulled out. It was a live feed of Winn‚ like she saw on the tvs at work.

Kara knew she should pay attention to every single detail on that feed‚ maybe notice something that would give away the location or any information on the kidnapper‚ but she couldn’t look away from Winn.

He was bleeding‚ from his eyebrow and some sort of wound on his shoulder. The skin around his closed eye already began to turn purple‚ there was drool around the gag in his mouth but…

But Winn was angry. She could see it in the one opened eye‚ in the frown between his brows and the way his fists were clenched tight‚ even as the chains around his wrists were making him bleed.

'The kidnapper hasn’t said anything about the DEO yet'‚ the agent in front of the computer said.

'But what _did_ he say?'‚ Kara asked.

The agent showed her a recording. It must have been earlier in the morning‚ because Winn's eyebrow wasn’t cut yet.

The video didn’t move away from Winn‚ as the kidnapper talked. He didn’t say much‚ just that Winn was a surprisingly important person working for the government and that he would pay.

He didn’t mention for what Winn will pay. Or how.

'Stay tuned'‚ the kidnapper said. 'More information will soon come.'

With that‚ he stepped in front of the camera. Only his back was visible‚ wearing a pair of black jeans and an ordinary leather jacket.

But he had a small metal rod in his hand‚ that he smashed against Winn's face.

Kara couldn’t help the sound that came out of her mouth and Alex was quick to place a hand on her shoulder.

'We'll find him'‚ Alec displayed a lot more strength that Kara felt.

Still‚ she turned around to her sister and explained that she was supposed to write the story. Alex promised she will give Kara every piece of information they found‚ but reminded her that she couldn’t talk about the DEO. State secrets and all.

Alex once again promised they'll find Winn. Kara said she was going to check his apartment‚ maybe she'll find something.

It was useless‚ because Alex and her team already searched it‚ but Kara still did it.

◊O◊

It was the first time Kara went to Winn's place‚ and as Alex said‚ it was trashed. She quickly straightened everything up as well as she could‚ and only after that did she really look around.

Winn's apartment was more of a loft‚ one giant room divided by mostly invisible walls. The kitchen was small and separated from the rest of the room by a bright yellow table. The living room area had a couple of mismatched bookshelves and an alarmingly large tv‚ there was a large desk with several computers and monitors on it and in the far corner of the room‚ there was a surprisingly beautiful bed‚ with a frame made out of steel‚ with intricate‚ harsh designs.

It wasn’t what Kara expected‚ even though she never actually took the time to think about how Winn's living arrangement.

While everything was mismatched and brightly colored‚ it didn’t look like Winn had anything personal in his place. No toys or knickknacks‚ no books or posters.

And then her eyes fell over the only two walls in the room‚ that must delimit the bathroom. They were painted bright red‚ so they stood out‚ but that wasn’t what drew Kara's attention to them.

No‚ it was the pictures. There were four pictures hung on the red walls‚ but one of them was larger than the rest. Kara recognized that picture because it was Supergirl during the earthquake disaster.

It was the picture James took in the store‚ as Supergirl was convincing that robber to hand over the gun. The picture was cropped so that it was only Kara in it‚ her right fist clenched because her arm was broken‚ the red and blue of her suit bright and vivid in the cold colors of the shop.

And around it‚ there were other three smaller pictures. One of her and Winn‚ a stupid selfie they took ages ago‚ months before Supergirl was born. A picture with Alex‚ Kara and James fighting over a bottle of tequila in Kara's apartment‚ and a picture of what used to be Winn's family: the man she recognized as a younger Toyman‚ a beautiful woman with Winn's eyes and a grinning toddler holding onto a toy bear.

'We got a problem'‚ Alex's voice startled Kara. 'Big problem. The President is on the phone and you need to get here‚ now.'

Kara wiped away at her face‚ once more not having realized she was crying‚ and flew quickly to the DEO.

◊O◊

Everybody was panicking because the kidnapper outed a highly secret organization.

Kara watched the footage but only half paid attention to what the man was saying. She was way more focused on the fact that while Winn still looked angry as hell‚ there was a new gash on his neck and his blue shirt disappeared. He only had a white undershirt on now‚ and the blood on his shoulder was a lot more visible like this.

'Supergirl'‚ Alex said pointedly.

Kara shook her head and turned to J'onn. 'Permission to tell the President my real identity.'

There was a long silence after that. 'Why does that matter?'

'Because I'm involved in this case at my day job as well'‚ Kara willed him to understand what that meant. 'And me being in that position might actually be beneficial for the DEO‚ in terms of what information gets to the public.'

J'onn sighed deeply‚ but he nodded. So the President found out that Supergirl was actually a reporter for CatCo‚ in charge of covering Winn's case.

It only took an hour for the President‚ her staff and the DEO to decide to dismiss whatever the kidnapper was saying. Kara was supposed to say that there was no clear information of this organization‚ just rumors. She was also allowed to include Winn's heavily redacted personnel file‚ which stated that he worked in IT for the Government‚ in any and every department that needed him.

Kara wrote the article at Winn's desk at the DEO‚ but only after she closed the live feed. She tried to write with it rolling in the background‚ but all she succeeded in doing was getting tears on her laptop. So she closed the feed and started writing.

1300 words later‚ Kara was pretty proud of what she wrote. Not only did it speak of Winn's history (the bad parts with Toyman but the good ones as well‚ his job at CatCo and the way he handled himself in times of crisis like the earthquake)‚ but it also gave a lot of information on the kidnapping.

Alex said it was pretty darn good. J'onn said it will convince the world that the DEO doesn’t exist.

When she got back to CatCo‚ she quickly filled James in and he said the article was going to get them views.

Snapper read it very slowly before staring‚ wordlessly‚ at Kara for a couple of long minutes.

'Your eyes are red'‚ he frowned.

Kara wanted to punch him in the face. 'I haven’t stopped crying since this morning‚ sir.'

'And yet‚ you just wrote me an almost perfect article. Who's your source in the government?'

Kara debated what to tell him. She could tell him it was Supergirl-

'Besides Supergirl.'‚ Snapper interrupted her thoughts. 'I can tell that you spoke to someone with military training.'

'My sister'‚ Kara admitted. 'Works for the FBI. Winn is a friend of hers too‚ so she's on the case.'

'Huh'‚ Snapper clicked his tongue. 'That's great‚ Ponytail. It means we are going to get reliable information faster than other media outlets.'

'Lucky us'‚ Kara snapped‚ sarcasm high.

Snapper took out a pen and added something to the end of her article. Kara read the simple phrase twice‚ making sure she wasn’t imagining it.

_We at CatCo are all praying for Winn's safe return. He is a dear friend‚ so we ask if anybody has any information‚ don't hesitate to contact the authorities._

Kara raised a very confused eyebrow.

'You still have to be unattached.'‚ Snapper said. 'But humanity is not a flaw. Now get out of here. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do for tomorrow's article.'

Kara rolled her eyes on the way out of the news room‚ but she still saw Snapper drawing another mark on the board next to her name.

◊O◊

The DEO didn’t have anything new to go on‚ but everyone assured Kara that they were looking.

There were developments on the feed‚ though. Winn wasn’t gagged anymore. The cut on his eyebrow stopped bleeding. The man took off his chains for 10 minutes‚ giving Winn a couple of protein bars and a bottle of (thankfully not poisoned) water.

He wasn’t allowed to get off the chair. He never once looked in the camera.

When the kidnapper put the chains back around his wrist‚ Winn bit on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming.

Kara went home late at night when J'onn all but threw her out of the DEO‚ but she didn’t sleep. She stayed up all night‚ watching Winn doze on and off in his chair.

She cried a lot.

◊O◊

The kidnapper showed his face in the morning.

His name was Daniel Logue and he used to be a guard in Iron Heights. A few months ago‚ he was fired because he assaulted a lawyer. Initially‚ they thought he was angry about it and that was why he was targeting the DEO‚ even if it didn’t make a lot of sense. They were still looking for a connection‚ but Kara did her own investigating.

It didn’t take long for her to figure it out. Logue had no problem with the DEO‚ he had a problem with Supergirl.

When Kara was affected by red kryptonite‚ Logue's family got hurt in the crossfire. His wife lost the use of her legs and they spent all the money they had with her care.

No wonder he was angry‚ he had every right to.

This was Kara's fault and Winn was paying for it.

Of course‚ everyone told her that she's not to blame for this. James went as far as hugging her‚ Alex assured her that the DEO were doing everything they could to track Logue down.

But in the meantime‚ Kara had to write her article for the day. Thankfully‚ she was allowed to include this new information.

◊O◊

Snapper sent it to the printers without saying anything about it. Instead‚ he glared at the shirt Kara was wearing. To be fair‚ it was a size too large and three shades of yellow too bright.

'You look like shit'‚ Snapper said unkindly.

'Yesterday would have been laundry day. I've been a bit busy.'

'I don’t mean the obnoxious shade of sun'‚ Snapper rolled his eyes. 'I mean that you look dead. Chapped lips‚ dark circles‚ pale skin‚ are you craving any brains?'

Kara just glared at him‚ not even bothering with an answer.

'Get some rest'‚ Snapper said next‚ looking away from Kara. 'You're no help to this news room or to your friend if you pass out.'

That sounded almost… kind‚ coming from Snapper. It was too weird‚ so Kara ran out of there.

She spent the day around town‚ stopping every little crime she found. She spent most of the night in the same way‚ before passing out briefly on her couch‚ the feed still open on the tv.

◊O◊

It was the third day of Winn's capture and J'onn didn’t even let Kara get inside of the DEO. He was worried about Kara as much as he was about Winn‚ but they were going to find Logue soon enough and Kara will need her strengths then.

That’s what J'onn and Alex said‚ anyway.

Kara didn’t go home‚ not at first. She wrote the article Snapper expected‚ even if there wasn’t really any new information. Then she flew around the city in circles with the hope of hearing Winn.

She never heard his voice no matter how hard she listened or how many times she flew down every street in National City. She flew for hours‚ until the sun was long gone‚ until her throat was dry and her arms hurt.

Alex was waiting for her. She urged Kara to shower and she wanted to be quick about it‚ but that didn’t happen.

Kara found herself on the bottom of her bathtub‚ with her knees brought up to her chest‚ cold water running over her. She was crying and she couldn’t breathe properly.

She was probably having a panic attack and that was so ridiculous. Kryptonians never had panic attacks. But she couldn’t stop it.

Alex came in at one point. She turned off the water and wrapped Kara up in a towel‚ dragged her out of the bath and into her bedroom.

Kara was all but shoved under the covers and a couple of extra blankets‚ but Alex got in next to her. She held Kara as she cried and really‚ she didn’t even realize when she fell asleep.

◊O◊

She didn’t sleep for long‚ because it was still dark outside when she woke up. Alex wasn’t asleep‚ and she instantly wrapped her arms around Kara and brought her to her chest.

Kara didn’t start crying again‚ but it was a close thing.

'I know you love him'‚ Alex said softly. 'We all do‚ but this… this is something else‚ isn’t it?'

'I don’t know'‚ Kara said quickly. 'I just want him back. I want him back so badly.'

'How badly?'‚ Alex asked.

It was a ridiculous question‚ but Kara found herself talking.

'I just want to hold him again. I want him to hug me‚ I want to wrap my hands around his waist and push my face against his neck. And I want to hear him laugh about it‚ he’s always awkward about hugs.'

'Is that all?'‚ Alex said gently.

Kara shook her head‚ because it wasn’t. It was so much more than that. She couldn’t imagine her life without Winn in it. She said it before‚ when they were dealing with Toyman‚ she told Winn that she needed him‚ that she wouldn’t be able to survive without him.

'You’d be fine.'‚ he said. 'You‚ Kara‚ with everything that you have‚ that you are. No‚ you don’t really need me.'

She tried to convince him then‚ that it wasn’t true. She told him that her life was always brighter when she was with him‚ that she would be lost without him. And while that still stands true‚ it is more than that now.

It's not that she wouldn’t be able to go on without Winn‚ it's that Kara doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to live in a world where Winn isn’t just a phone call away‚ in a world where she won't hear his voice again‚ hear him laugh‚ wrap her fingers around his and press their sides together on her couch.

She knows she loves Winn. She loves Winn a lot.

But the hole she feels in her stomach now‚ the terrifying desperation in her chest‚ Kara thinks that means something else.

And she can't handle that. Winn was in love with her‚ months ago. He deserves better than Kara falling in love with him now.

She said nothing of her thoughts out loud‚ but Alex must have known them‚ because she hugged Kara tighter and told her that she'll figure it out after they get Winn back.

With that‚ Kara got up and got ready for the day‚ heading with Alec into the DEO before it was time to go to CatCo.

◊O◊

On day four‚ Winn was allowed 20 minutes without the chains around his wrists. He used that time to eat the protein bars Logue brought him‚ washed his face with a little water. He also took off his shirt.

Kara knew that Logue was hitting him. She saw it‚ the punches and the slaps‚ without any reason behind it. It was torture‚ but Logan didn’t ask of anything from Winn. Not yet‚ at least.

His torso was covered in bruises. The wound on his right shoulder wasn’t bleeding anymore‚ but there was blood caked all around it and when Winn took off his shirt‚ the material stuck to it.

He still wasn’t looking at the camera.

◊O◊

On day five‚ Logue started asking Winn questions about the DEO. They were pertinent questions‚ which was alarming considering how much of a secret they were supposed to be.

Winn kept saying he didn’t know anything.

Logue dislocated his shoulder‚ the one that was already hurt. Winn screamed in pain and Kara broke a DEO desk in half by clutching to it too tightly.

Even after that‚ Winn kept saying that he didn’t know anything about the DEO. Logue left him after two more hours of punches‚ slaps and targeted hits to the hurt shoulder.

Winn screamed a couple of times‚ there were tears streaming down his face‚ but he never once disclosed anything and he never once looked into the camera.

◊O◊

People were staring at Kara when she made her way to CatCo to deliver the article. She understood it‚ because she wasn’t wearing any makeup‚ her hair was piled up on her head‚ she was wearing yoga pants and a very old plaid shirt an ex boyfriend left behind.

She gave Snapper the article on a tablet‚ because she tried printing it five times‚ but tears kept ruining it. Snapper didn’t say absolutely anything‚ but James cornered her on the way out.

He was worried‚ as were Alex and J'onn and Kara knew that. She knew she looked like crap‚ she knew she was exhausted and she definitely knew she felt like crap. But she couldn’t do anything about it‚ not until Winn was back home‚ safe.

◊O◊

On the sixth day of Winn's kidnapping‚ he finally spoke back.

'Why are you doing this?'‚ he asked Logue after an hour of torture. 'You act like you hate this DEO‚ but you say they're supposed to keep Earth safe from evil aliens.'

'I don’t hate the DEO'‚ Logue shook his head. 'I hate Supergirl. She did something very bad to me‚ you see. And I want her to pay.'

'And how is this'‚ Winn looked down at his blooded self‚ 'making her pay?'

'It's quite brilliant‚ actually.'‚ Logue grinned. 'On one hand‚ I know you're her _friend_ ‚ so this must be hurting her. And on the other hand‚ she wants to keep the DEO a secret. She'll find me eventually.'

Winn shook his head‚ smirking slightly. 'She won't come for me.'

'And why is that?'‚ Logue clearly didn’t believe him.

And then‚ for the first time since he was taken‚ Winn looked into the camera.

'Because I'm asking her not to. Because this place is packed with explosives and I am not worth the risk.'

That got Winn a brutal kick to the head. He was unconscious for two hours.

When Kara delivered her article that day‚ Snapper's personal assistant forced her to sit down and eat a couple of sandwiches. Kara was too tired to argue‚ and Snapper didn’t either.

◊O◊

On the seventh day‚ Logue made a mistake.

He wanted to reward Winn for speaking up the day before‚ so he brought him a proper lunch. It was just a burger and fries‚ but it was in a Big Belly Burger takeout bag.

There was only one Big Belly Burger in National City and while it took some time to go through the footage‚ the DEO managed to track Logue down before sunset.

He was in a small cabin 30 miles away from National City and Kara hoped that Winn was there as well. She wanted to go right then‚ but Alex held her back‚ saying that she needed the backup‚ trained people to deal with the bombs.

Kara didn’t want to listen‚ she wanted to get to Winn as soon as possible. But her hands were shaking‚ as were her knees‚ and she felt her heart beating very fast in her chest.

So she waited.

◊O◊

The cabin was surrounded by explosives and a quick x-ray scan told Kara that so was the room Winn was being held in.

Logue was in the kitchen‚ making himself coffee. Kara never felt anger like that before‚ when she realized that Logue was casually going on with his day‚ while Winn was bleeding and in pain the next room over.

Once again‚ Alex had to held her back from storming in.

They were hiding in the bushes alongside with a couple of SWAT teams and a DEO one‚ and it seemed like Logue didn’t notice they were there. They couldn’t get past the field of bombs‚ not without disarming them‚ but Kara could fly over them‚ break through the kitchen window and retain Logue until the specialists would disarm the bombs.

That was the plan and that was what Kara did. Mostly.

She broke through the kitchen window and didn’t stop until she had had fingers wrapped around Logue's neck. He was surprised‚ clearly‚ because he didn’t even fight back.

Kara picked him off the ground and flew with him out of the cabin‚ outside of the line of bombs‚ where Alex was waiting with handcuffs and other various restraints.

It didn’t feel like enough. There was still so much anger shimming under Kara's skin‚ she wanted to kill Logue for what he did to Winn.

If Alex wasn’t there‚ she probably would have done it. But instead‚ Kara just punched Logue very hard in the face. She broke his nose and then punched him again‚ until he fell unconscious.

Alex seemed pleased by that‚ but she didn’t seem pleased when Kara said she was going back for Winn.

'You can't‚ you yourself said he's surrounded by bombs. '

'Barry taught me this trick'‚ Kara said quickly. 'I can phase through walls. I'll just do it while flying so that I don’t step on any bombs.'

Alex looked like she wanted to argue some more‚ but Kara cut her off.

'Don’t make me stand here and do _nothing_ ‚ while he's all alone in there.'

Alex's expression softened‚ and she nodded‚ urging Kara to be careful. She promised to do so and took off.

◊O◊

Winn was asleep.

His head was tilted back‚ his hands limp against the chains. There was so much blood on his body and so many bruises‚ he looked a lot worse in real life than he did on the live feed.

Speaking of‚ she walked in front of the camera and willed her tears away as she addressed the viewers. She told them that Logue was now in FBI custody and that a trial will be held. She also briefly explained about the bombs and promised to return with information on Winn's condition as soon as possible.

With that she cut off the feed‚ making a note to include an on the record testimony from Supergirl in her final article.

Then Kara took a deep breath and turned back around to Winn. She crouched next to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair‚ softly saying his name.

It took a while for him to stir‚ and it was clear that he woke up feeling frightened. But when his eyes landed on Kara‚ all that disappeared and it was replaced with shock.

'You're here?'‚ he asked incredulously. 'You're really here?'

Just hearing his voice made Kara start crying. But she nodded and put her hand on the side of his face. He gasped at the first contact‚ but it did convince him that she was really there‚ that he wasn’t hallucinating.

Kara put her hands over the chains on his wrists. 'This is going to hurt.'

Winn nodded. 'Do it.'

He didn’t wince when she broke the chains. He didn’t even look down to them‚ he was still looking at Kara with wide eyes.

'We can't get out yet'‚ she told him slowly. 'We got Logue‚ but the FBI has to disarm all the bombs before we can get you out.'

Looking around‚ she saw five bombs in this room‚ in addition to the 30 that were outside. It will take a while.

'Do you want to stand?'‚ she asked Winn.

He shook his head again. 'I don’t think I can. I got… bathroom privileges once a day‚ and in the past two‚ he had to help me.'

'Make him lie down'‚ Alex said in Kara's ear. 'It won't help too much‚ but a change in position will feel better on his legs and backs.'

'What about his ribs?'‚ Kara wasn’t really able to look away from the bruises on his torso.

'Move him slowly'‚ Alex said with a hitch in her voice.

Kara looked back to Winn's eyes and smiled at him. 'Kara said it might help if we lay you down. Slowly. Would you be okay with that?'

Winn weakly smiled at that. 'Looking for a reason to get your hands on me?'

Kara laughed‚ around her tears. She gently wrapped her arms around Winn and lowered him to the ground‚ hating how hot his skin felt‚ hating the dried up blood she felt under her fingers‚ hating the way his breath hitched with every movement.

'That feels better'‚ Winn said once he was on the cold floor. 'That feels wonderful.'

Kara didn’t even realize she was doing it‚ but she let her fingers roam over each and every scrape and bruise she saw. The shoulder and the ribs were the worst‚ colored a horrible dark blue‚ the skin around the shoulder wound still caked up with blood. But there were a lot of other smaller bruises or cuts‚ all over Winn's torso‚ his chest‚ his arms.

There was another nasty bruise on his neck and Kara couldn’t stop herself from touching it. But she felt his pulse under her fingertips because Winn was there and he was alive.

She got to him in time and he's going to be okay and-

And he wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

When Kara managed to look up at Winn's face‚ she winced because he looked horrible. His eye was still swollen shut and heavily bruised‚ the cut on his eyebrow was coated in dry blood‚ his lips were so chapped they were bleeding and he looked pale‚ incredibly pale with very dark circles under his eyes.

'You're crying'‚ he whispered‚ tightening his hold on her wrist.

Kara was crying‚ she has been crying since the moment she laid eyes on him. She opened her mouth to say something‚ tell Winn that she was happy he was alive or maybe assure him that she was okay.

But she couldn’t do any of that. She just cried harder‚ choking on a sob.

'Come here'‚ Winn said‚ tugging on her wrist.

She went easily and she was very careful about his wounds. But Kara did lie down next to him on the floor‚ pushing her knees to the side of his thigh‚ resting her head on her arm and holding Winn's hand with the other‚ bringing it to her chest.

He turned his head to look at her and he smiled.

'I told you not to come and get me.'

Kara chuckled weekly at that. 'If you actually believed I'd listen to you… you're more stupid than I thought.'

'I'm glad you didn't'‚ he said quickly. Then he took a deep breath and a tear rolled down on his cheek. 'I'm really glad you didn't listen to me.'

Kara wiped away the tear as gently as she could‚ and he smiled at her again. With so much love and gratitude it broke her heart.

He wanted to stay awake‚ he struggled to do so‚ but Winn fell asleep eventually‚ and he didn’t wake up even when the FBI started disarming the bombs in the room.

Kara was worried‚ but there was an ambulance outside‚ the paramedics assuring her that he will be okay before taking him to the hospital.

Only when the ambulance was far enough that she couldn’t hear the sirens anymore did Kara will herself to stop crying.

◊O◊

She went to CatCo‚ where Snapper was clearly waiting for her. He yelled and called her Ponytail‚ but Kara was so happy nobody could bring her down.

She went to James‚ told him what happened‚ set up camp on the couch in his office as she wrote her article. She waited for Alex's phone call‚ who went to the hospital with Winn.

He was going to be alright‚ Alex assured her‚ Winn will take some time to recover‚ but he will be alright. The ribs will heal‚ the bruises will disappear‚ some of the cuts will scar‚ he will need some physical therapy for his shoulder‚ but he is going to be alright.

And Logue was on his way to jail and he won't be getting out in this lifetime.

When she delivered the article to Snapper‚ he nodded appreciatively when he got to read the quote from Supergirl‚ but frowned over the last paragraph.

It was personal. Kara thanked the FBI agents that helped find Winn‚ the paramedics and doctors who worked on him‚ she thanked Supergirl and all of their friends‚ who had been very supportive in the past week and helped her get through this.

'You don’t have to include that'‚ she told Snapper. 'I understand if you don’t.'

He shook his head. 'It's fine. I gotta say‚ Ponytail'‚ he looked up at her‚ 'I was expecting this article to be a hell of a lot more emotional than this.'

Kara glared at him. 'So I did well‚ is what you're saying.'

A very small smile appeared on the man's face. 'You did‚ Danvers. Now go be with your friend. And get some rest‚ you still look like an extra on The Walking Dead.'

She was happy still‚ so she waved at him on the way out.

◊O◊

Winn was asleep when she got to the hospital‚ but the nurses let her in for a couple of minutes.

Kara spend those minutes with Winn's hand in hers‚ eyes roaming all over him. He looked a lot better‚ but still bad.

He was clean at least‚ no more dried blood and weeklong grime. His ribs were wrapped‚ so was his shoulder and the eyebrow cut had stitches in. Some other cuts had pieces of gauze on them and his lips were still very chapped‚ but shiny‚ like someone put lip balm on them.

Winn's heartbeat was settled and Kara took a lot of comfort from the steady _beep beep_ of the machine.

The nurses threw her out faster than she would have wished to leave. But for the first time in a week‚ Kara slept soundly that night.

◊O◊

She went back to the hospital in the morning‚ but Winn was still asleep. Kara left a small box of donuts on his nightstand‚ along side with a note promising to come over after work.

◊O◊

Work that day was alright‚ mostly because Kara was such in a good mood. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood‚ at least everyone that knew Winn.

They all organized themselves and asked Kara to take something to Winn when she went to see him. They got a huge card‚ signed by everyone‚ and an equally large bouquet of flowers.

James was already there and Winn was awake when she walked into his room‚ hands filled with gifts.

'Kara'‚ he said excitedly. 'Did you rob a flowershop?'

'I did not'‚ she put the bouquet on a table where a couple of other ones already stood. 'This is from everyone at work'‚ she gave him the card before rummaging through her bag‚ pulling out a small Superman plushy‚ 'and this is from Clark.'

Winn laughed at that‚ but he enthusiastically grabbed for the plushy‚ cuddling it to his chest.

'This is from Alex'‚ Kara went on‚ putting a box of chocolates on the nightstand‚ 'and this is from me.'‚ she pulled out his tablet and charger.

Winn threw the mini Superman on the nightstand and quickly grabbed the tablet.

'I like you the most'‚ he said overly serious and with wide eyes.

Despite herself‚ Kara blushed.

'How are you feeling?'‚ she changed the subject.

'I'm okay'‚ Winn smiled at her. 'They're gonna keep me here for a couple of days until the pain is manageable without incredible amounts of morphine. I'm gonna have to do a couple of weeks of physical therapy‚ but it's really not that bad. Could have been a lot worse.'

'Yeah'‚ Kara agreed‚ unable to erase the image of Winn bruised and bloodied on the floor of that cabin.

'So'‚ James clapped his hands‚ 'have you read Kara's articles yet? They were absolutely brilliant.'

Kara tried to shut him off‚ but Winn wouldn’t have it.

'Yeah‚ man'‚ James grinned at him‚ 'Snapper put her in charge of your case. She wrote a piece every day‚ and they're good. Really good.'

Kara sighed deeply as Winn powered up his tablet and started reading. They were all silent through it‚ James kept grinning at Kara and Kara kept looking at Winn.

There was color in his cheeks now and the swelling in his eye had gone down. It was still shut‚ but his other eye had a spark in it. A living spark that brought so much happiness in Kara's heart‚ she couldn’t help but smile.

When Winn was done reading‚ he turned to James.

'They're really good‚ but…'

The men shared a look. A _look_. A series of looks‚ actually‚ that Kara couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

James finally looked to Kara‚ wincing slightly before turning to Winn.

'Kara was a mess'‚ James said quickly despite her protests‚ 'Not eating‚ not sleeping‚ flying herself exhausted. Even Snapper got concerned‚ and he hates her.'

The guys shared another look‚ which really annoyed Kara. It ended with James saying that he had something to do and he quickly ran out of there.

When Winn looked at Kara‚ there was something she couldn’t read in his expression. She didn’t like it.

'Come here'‚ he told her sternly‚ and it was such an uncommon thing‚ it made Kara move with Barry levels of speed.

Winn scooted himself at the edge of his bed‚ making enough room for Kara to sit down by his hip. He grabbed both of her hands in his and brought them up to his chest.

'I am very sorry that I put you in the position to feel like that.'

She was horrified by his words‚ but Winn didn’t let her speak yet.

'I know you‚ Kara‚ and I know what you're thinking right now.'‚ he smiled a bit. 'You're thinking that this has been your fault‚ and you're feeling guilty about it. Please do not do that. Kara‚ I…'

He took a deep breath before going in.

'I get it‚ I do understand why you'd feel like that‚ but don’t. Everything I did‚ since the moment you jumped off the CatCo building'‚ he chuckled at this‚ 'and landed in front of me‚ everything from then till now has happened because I wanted it to. I mean'‚ he winced‚ 'not that I wanted to get kidnapped‚ but it was my choice to get involved‚ okay?'

'But you wouldn’t have had to make that choice if it wasn’t for me.'

'Yeah'‚ Winn smiled. 'And I wouldn’t have it any other way.'

'Me neither'‚ Kara admitted in a small voice. 'Winn‚ I told you before that I couldn’t go on without you. And the truth it‚ that's a lie.'

Winn frowned at that.

'I think I could go on and live a life without you in it'‚ Kara felt tears in her eyes‚ 'but I wouldn’t want to. Because I can't be happy without you by my side.'

His eyes grew wide at that‚ and he just blinked at Kara for a while. Then he kissed her knuckles‚ her hands still in his‚ and he laughed awkwardly.

'This turned really emotional‚ really fast.'

Kara laughed at that as well‚ because Winn will always and forever be awkward about emotions. Still‚ she was crying‚ and she was so happy to be next to him‚ to feel his skin on hers‚ to see him smile and hear him call her name.

She pushed their still clasped hands onto Winn's stomach‚ pushing her forehead to them.

Bit of a weird position‚ yes‚ but she felt closer to him this way‚ considering she couldn’t hug him probably because of his injured ribs. Plus‚ this way‚ he couldn’t see her tears anymore.

They stayed like that for a while‚ until Kara stopped crying‚ but even after that‚ she didn’t really move away.

'I'd really want to kiss you right now'‚ Winn whispered‚ 'Bend forward and kiss the top of your head but honestly‚ that would hurt like hell.'

Kara chuckled at that‚ but she also let go of Winn's hands and straightened up. She wiped her face with the sleeves of her jumper and used her hands on the bed to keep her balance‚ as she leaned forward until her head was in front of Winn.

He snickered‚ but he also put his fingers on her neck‚ gently turning Kara's head around. She couldn't see his face‚ but Kara felt Winn kiss her cheek.

She stayed for a couple of hours watching Netflix with Winn‚ until visiting hours were long over and the nurses threw her out‚ but even then‚ her cheek still felt hot.

◊O◊

During the next weeks‚ Kara got a lot of Winn in her life. He couldn’t work while he was recuperating‚ so he was bored at home. Which meant that they texted and IMed throughout the day and in the evenings when National City didn’t need Supergirl‚ Kara was over at Winn's place‚ eating dinner and watching TV.

It felt new to Kara‚ because there were a lot of new things happening. Happening to her.

She noticed a lot of things about Winn‚ things she didn’t notice before. How he liked to wear hoodies around the house‚ how he always cut all of his food at first and only used his fork afterwards.

Kara noticed that Winn had nice hands‚ that wrapped around his colorful coffee cups and hit the remote control buttons with more force than necessary. Hands that would absently ruffle up his hair‚ which was now longer than usual.

She also noticed the way she had to take a deep breath every time those hands touched her‚ be it a friendly pat on the shoulder or a mildly violent tackle for the remote.

Kara noticed that Winn had beautiful eyes‚ that always sparked when they locked with hers. He had laughter lines around them and those were beautiful as well‚ a sign of happiness that Kara was willing to do anything in order to maintain.

She also noticed the way her heart went a bit wonky every time Winn opened the door to his apartment. Or when she saw his name on the screen of her phone.

Kara found herself thinking about how Winn's beautiful eyes would look under candlelight in a nice restaurant. Or about how his hands would feel wrapped around her waist without a barrier of clothes between her skin and his.

And she kept remembering how his lips felt around hers. She could barely remember it‚ actually‚ but she wanted a reminder.

Kara wanted a reminder‚ badly.

She wasn’t stupid or oblivious. Not anymore. She realized that this all meant that Kara was now attracted to Winn. Which wasn’t a bad thing‚ and it was understandable‚ Winn was an attractive man and she has been blind for not seeing it before.

And she did love him. She loved Winn deeply‚ he was her best friend.

But Kara thought he was more than that now.

And it was stupid‚ she was stupid. She gave up this opportunity when Winn kissed her and she freaked out.

There was no way… Did she even really want it? Or was this some messed up side effect of Winn's kidnapping?

Kara was confused. Her nerves were frayed‚ she was anxious and excited‚ and so very confused.

She needed to talk to Alex.

◊O◊

Kara didn’t get to talk to Alex‚ because James cornered her at work next day.

'Winn told me you're acting weird'‚ he said.

Kara had to sit down.

'Not bad weird‚ just weird'‚ he went on.

Kara had to take a throw pillow and cuddle it to her chest.

'He's a little bit worried.'‚ James said kindly.

Kara took a second pillow and hugged that one as well.

'I haven't noticed anything different about you'‚ James shrugged. 'So I guess you're only doing it around Winn.'

Kara hid her face in the softness of the pillows.

James was silent for a while‚ and when he spoke next‚ he put a comforting hand on her knee.

'I'm assuming this is about the kidnapping. Maybe you still blame yourself for it.'

Kara shook her head because she respected Winn's choices. And as he said‚ it was his life and his choice.

'Oh'‚ James said slowly. 'So is it just about Winn? Maybe you and Winn?'

Kara sneaked a peek at him. James was grinning‚ which was a good thing‚ she supposed. He could have been mad about it‚ considering she broke up with him even before they started really dating.

'Come on‚ Kara'‚ James took away her pillows. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'Nothing's wrong'‚ she sighed. 'But I think I might be wrong.'

James frowned at that.

'Winn told me he was in love with me… months ago'‚ Kara breathed out. 'And I said I didn’t want anything to change‚ and things were awful for a while and now… And now I'm… I'm now even sure.'

'There's nothing wrong with that‚ Kara'‚ James said around a smile. 'Love is love no matter when or how it happens. But maybe you should… figure it out. Be sure‚ before you do anything.'

James was right‚ of course. But it was not going to be easy.

◊O◊

The next time she saw Winn‚ Kara was very attentive of everything.

On one hand‚ she catalogued every involuntary reaction she had. Every jump of the heart‚ goosebump on her skin‚ blush on her cheek and she counted every time she had even a vaguely sexual thought about Winn. The number was high enough that she wasn’t comfortable even thinking about it.

On the other hand‚ she paid a lot more attention to the way Winn reacted to her. Honestly‚ it wasn’t anything different than before. Winn was just the same as he was when she thought he was her best friend‚ just the same as he was after he told her she was in love with her‚ just the same as he was after they became friends as well.

It wasn’t a lot to go on. Kara still needed to talk to Alex.

◊O◊

She didn’t even know where to start the conversation‚ so she started with a bottle of tequila and several tubs of ice cream.

'Spit it out'‚ Alex rolled her eyes after a few shots. 'What's on your mind?'

'Winn'‚ Kara all but yelped‚ making her sister frown.

'What about Winn?'

Kara looked away. 'I don’t know if I'm falling in love with him or not.'

Alex didn’t seem surprised by that. She calmly took another shot of tequila‚ two spoonfuls of ice cream and then she crossed her hands on the table and leveled Kara with a look. It was an all-knowing look‚ that Kara didn’t like but knew she needed.

'You can't figure out if you're falling in love with Winn because you think it could still be an … after-effect of his kidnapping‚ right?'

Kara nodded.

'Interesting'‚ Alex nodded. 'So you think that the kidnapping has just… ignited these feelings you have‚ that wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for the fact of Winn being tortured.'

Again‚ Kara nodded.

'Do you want my opinion or my advice?'‚ Alex raised an eyebrow.

'Both'‚ Kara was quick to say‚ drinking a shot before her sister could start talking.

'My opinion is that you have been falling in love with Winn ever since he told you he was in love with you.'

Kara's jaw dropped. 'But… I mean… James and I-'

'You ended what you had with James because it didn’t feel right'‚ Alex said. 'And since then‚ you have had plenty of offers that went over your head.'

She was right about that.

'I also think you're scared that you're too late.'

'Terrified'‚ Kara said quickly. Because that was it‚ wasn’t it? She lost her chance.

'In my opinion'‚ Alex tilted her head. 'You still have a chance. But it is my advice to not rush into it. Take your time to get used to the idea of falling for Winn‚ because it's clear you're not comfortable with that yet. And after that… Take it slow. Don’t just spring it up on him like he did to you‚ because you know that's not easy.'

Kara nodded‚ slowly. It was a good plan and the thought of more time sounded lovely.

She hugged Alex and poured them more tequila.

◊O◊

It took Kara about six weeks to get used to the idea that she had a massive crush on her best friend.

During these weeks Winn went back to working at the DEO‚ started back training with Alex alongside his physical therapy and they saw each other at least once a day outside of the DEO‚ be it for dinner and Netflix‚ or a half hour coffee break.

He got full motion back in his shoulder and all the bruises disappeared‚ and the cuts healed. There was a scar on his eyebrow‚ but that probably won't ever disappear.

The reason why Kara grew accustomed to this crush was because it didn’t bring her anxiety anymore. Every time Winn touched her or smiled at her‚ she felt butterflies in her stomach but she wasn’t terrified of the idea of being rejected anymore.

So it was time to implement the next step in Alex's plan: letting Winn know she was interested‚ without actually saying the words out loud.

Easier said than done.

◊O◊

Luck was on Kara's side‚ because Clark came to visit. Just for a weekend‚ on an actual vacation. He brought Lois along and that Saturday night‚ Kara's living room was packed: with good food and boardgames‚ with all of her family and friends - Alex‚ Clark and Lois‚ James‚ Winn and J'onn.

When Winn arrived‚ he shared a hug with Clark and the Kryptonian's hands lingered on Winn's biceps.

'Since when do you work out?'‚ Clark asked with his eyebrows up his forehead.

Winn blushed furiously‚ even as he explained that he was training with Alex. Then Clark started giving him pointers about defending himself against super strong aliens.

◊O◊

Lois congratulated Kara on the articles she wrote during Winn's kidnapping.

'Clark was so worried‚ he told me that Winn was a good friend to you and a great person. I know it must have been very difficult for you to keep you objectivity while writing the articles.'

Kara asked for advice on that and Lois was kind enough to give her some.

◊O◊

Throughout the night‚ James and Alex kept giving Kara these _looks_. Every time she sat down next to Winn‚ or teased him‚ or joked with him‚ both James and Alex would look at Kara and then they'd share a look.

Kara ignored them.

◊O◊

'This was nice'‚ Winn smiled at Kara on his way out. She smiled back but she also followed him out on the hallway and closed the door behind them.

'Do you have any plans for next weekend?'

Winn frowned at that. 'Not that I know of. Why?'

'The head of robotics at JPL is holding a conference in Central City and Snapper is making me go.'‚ she explained just a bit awkwardly. ' I thought I'd make a weekend out of it‚ leave on Friday‚ do some sightseeing on Sunday.'

'Okay.'‚ Winn was still frowning. 'That sounds cool.'

'I was also thinking that you could come with me‚ if you want.'

Winn's eyes grew wide‚ so Kara felt compelled to start babbling.

'I already talked to J'onn about it and he's totally okay with you taking the days off. And I got a plus one to the conference anyway. We could rent an airbnb and I hear the Science Museum is pretty great and maybe-'

Winn stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

'You want me to come with you?'

'We never went on a vacation together'‚ Kara tried to sound completely normal. 'I still have to work and write my article while we're there‚ but the rest of the time we could just… hang out.'

'Okay'‚ Winn said a bit quietly‚ taking his hand away. But he smiled. 'I'd love to‚ Kara. I could use a break.'

She grinned‚ jumping on the soles of her feet in excitement.

◊O◊

Work that week was pretty crazy‚ and Kara was very thankful for Winn taking the trip planning responsibilities upon himself. He booked their flights and rented an apartment close to the city center and the hotel the conference was being held at.

Thursday night found Kara fighting a Fort Raaz prisoner till 2AM. She got him back to the DEO‚ but she was exhausted by the time she got home and she had yet to pack.

That was a panicky moment‚ but Alex was there and calmed her down. Somewhat.

'It's just Winn'‚ Alex laughed. 'He's seen you in pajamas at 3AM after a Harry Potter marathon and he's seen you all dolled up for a gala.'

'That was before.'‚ Kara said easily‚ debating whether she wanted to bring her leather jacket or her light blue trench coat.

'Before you realized you wanted to date Winn?'

'Yeah'‚ Kara thought the leather jacket looked better with the outfits she had planned‚ so she put the blue trench coat away.

It took her a while to realize that Alex was silent. When Kara turned around‚ Alex was watching her with a frown.

'You didn’t even hesitate. You really want to date Winn.'

Kara breathed out‚ nodding. 'And your plan puts me in the position of letting him know that.'

'That's what this trip is for'‚ Alex finally understood.

'Not exactly'‚ Kara yelped. 'I really just want to hang out with Winn‚ but … I mean… yeah. That too.'

Alex started grinning‚ slowly. 'What pajama do you plan on wearing?'

Kara blushed all the way to the middle of her chest‚ but she did let Alex rummage through the Victoria’s Secret bag that was lost at the bottom of Kara's dresser.

◊O◊

Winn picked her up at 8AM with an Uber and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They got coffee as soon as they got to the airport and it was only after she finished it that Kara started feeling human again.

Once they were seated on the plane‚ Winn bumped their shoulders together.

'I'm excited'‚ he said with a spark in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

'I'm so excited'‚ Kara was quick to agree. 'I've never been to Central City and I've never been on a plane before.'

'Are you nervous?'

'Not about that‚ no.'

She really wasn’t nervous about flying in a plane. Kara was more nervous about spending three full days with Winn‚ and just Winn.

But she was also excited about it.

◊O◊

They checked in first.

Winn rented a studio apartment‚ so that meant little privacy. It was all an open space so while there were two king size beds‚ there was no wall between them‚ or between the living room or kitchen.

Kara didn’t hate it‚ it just made her a bit nervous. Winn didn’t seem to have any issues with it‚ so Kara willed hers away.

They spent the day just walking around town‚ letting Google direct them to the prettiest squares in the city. They talked all the while‚ about everything and anything‚ they took pictures and selfies and sent them to Alex and James.

They had lunch in a little diner and walked around some more‚ but at about 4 Kara was close to crashing‚ so Winn was kind enough to Google the closest coffee shop.

As they were walking into Jitters‚ Kara wasn’t really watching where she was going‚ a little bit too invested in watching the back of Winn's jeans. So she yelped when she walked into someone‚ a bit of coffee spilling on her hand.

'Oh God‚ I'm so sorry'‚ a familiar voice said‚ making Kara freeze when she locked eyes with the man she bumped into.

'Did I burn you‚ miss‚ are you hurt?'‚ the guy went on.

It was the fact that he addressed her as _miss_ that made Kara's brain start working. So she assured him that she was okay and that there was no problem‚ really‚ but she breathed a sigh of relief when the guy left.

'That was our Earth's Barry Allen'‚ Winn said a bit breathlessly when Kara joined him. 'Do you think he-'

'No'‚ she said quickly. 'Barry said he got his powers when a particle accelerator exploded and that hasn't happened here. And‚ I mean‚ we'd know if there was a speedster running around Central City.'

'He looked just like him‚ though.'

Of course‚ they spent a couple of hours after that talking about the Multiverse and all the possibilities of it.

They went back to the studio pretty early on in the night‚ because they were both tired after a long week at work and because the conference was taking place early in the morning.

Kara felt very awkward when she came out of the bathroom. She had no makeup on‚ her hair was loosely braided and she was wearing a pair of bright red shorts and a long tank top that said _bring on the night_.

But Winn smiled easily at her‚ in his plaid pajama pants and simple white tshirt‚ and they both bounced on their beds as they got in‚ and read a bit on their kindles before turning the lights off and going to bed.

◊O◊

In the morning‚ Kara showered first and when Winn came out of the bathroom‚ she was sitting on the floor in front of the ground to ceiling windows‚ doing her makeup.

He didn’t rush her‚ even if he was ready to leave. He watched her put on her makeup‚ asked her stupid things like _why would you want glitter on your cheekbones?_ and _are you sure the eyelash curler isn’t in fact a torture device?._

She went into the bathroom to change‚ and when she came out‚ she saw the moment Winn caught his breath.

Kara didn’t think she looked spectacular‚ but she did look good‚ in a pale orange sundress with a white blazer on top‚ in a pair of white heels higher than she usually went for and with her hair up in a sleek pony tail.

'You're pretty'‚ Winn said softly. Then‚ quickly‚ 'I mean you're always pretty but today you look extra pretty.'

The red on her cheeks didn’t really match the orange of her dress.

◊O◊

The conference was actually interesting‚ even to her. Winn‚ however‚ was so excited that his knee kept moving up and down and he spent the entire talk with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Kara found it endearing‚ more than anything else.

But Kara was there to do her job‚ so while everyone was having coffee and canapés after the event‚ Kara went around the room taking interviews. She managed to get a few words from the spokesperson‚ which was amazing‚ and from other people in attendance.

Just as she thought she had enough to write her article‚ she looked across the hall and saw Barry and Cisco. Winn was a few steps behind them‚ staring.

She cursed under her breath‚ debating whether she should go talk to them or not. But before she could decide‚ Winn was already making his way towards them.

Kara rushed to their side. She introduced herself‚ politely asking if they would want to say a few words for her article.

'This isn’t really my field'‚ Barry said. 'I'm a CSI.'

'But it is mine'‚ the other man said. 'Cisco Ramon‚ mechanical engineer.'

He extended his hand for Kara to take. She did so‚ and that was when things got weird. Cisco kind of froze‚ still holding her hand‚ and after a few seconds he snapped out of it‚ his eyes growing wide.

'You- you… you can fly!'

Kara mentally cursed. 'You just vibed me‚ didn’t you?'

'How did you-'‚ Barry didn’t really finish the sentence.

Kara turned to him. 'And let me guess. You’re a speedster?'

He nodded‚ bewildered.

'This is so cool.'‚ Winn breathed out‚ grabbing a hold of her elbow.

She took his hand instead. 'I really have to go write this article‚ my boss wants to publish it in the Sunday edition‚ but how about you boys go and… talk?'

Winn quickly nodded at that.

'It shouldn’t take me more than an hour. Maybe two.'‚ Kara added.

'You're going to write an article in an hour?'‚ Barry was frowning at her.

Kara smirked at him. 'I'm pretty fast.'

He didn’t think it was that funny. Winn snorted‚ though.

◊O◊

Kara got to Jitters an hour and a half later‚ after writing what was probably her best article yet.

She found Barry staring at Winn‚ and Winn engaged in a mildly violent conversation with Cisco. So just as usual‚ then.

Kara got herself a latte with a double shot of espresso in it and sat down on the couch next to Winn. He didn’t even pause in his speech‚ but he did pat her knee twice and gave her a plate with two cronuts on it.

'So…'‚ she looked to Barry.

'You're an alien'‚ he breathed out in awe.

Kara hummed‚ nodding. 'And you can run faster than the speed of light.'

'And you know that because you've met an alternate universe version of me.'

'Well thank God that's out in the open‚ I thought this would get really awkward.'

Again‚ Barry didn’t seem to find her joke funny.

'So where's Caitlin?'‚ she was grasping at straws.

Suddenly‚ Cisco stopped talking and turned to look at her with a frown.

'Caitlin Snow'‚ Kara said slowly. 'Isn't she… part of your team?'

Cisco turned to Barry‚ a metaphorical light bulb turning on over his head. 'I worked with her before. She's a bioengineer‚ brilliant‚ and she would totally want to help us. I can call her‚ she liked me decent enough.'

'They're just starting'‚ Winn explained to Kara. 'Barry got his powers two weeks ago.'

Kara sighed at that‚ going as far as resting her head on Winn's shoulder. He chuckled‚ gently patting her hair twice.

'Come on‚ this is going to be fun. Shaping The Flash after Supergirl's image?'

'The Flash?'‚ Barry asked‚ his eyes sparkling.

'That is better than the Scarlet Speedster‚ I admit.'‚ Cisco nodded.

Kara sighed again. But she also quickly finished her cronuts and started talking.

◊O◊

After spending a couple of hours at Jitters‚ a couple more at Cisco's apartment where their base of operations apparently was‚ and a couple more in a bar having dinner and drinks‚ Kara and Winn got back to the studio late at night.

She let Winn shower first‚ so he was already in bed when she came out of the bathroom. Kara was pretty exhausted‚ so she didn’t think of what she was doing‚ but she did quickly kiss Winn's cheek on her way to bed.

He didn’t address it‚ but he was smiling slightly as he talked.

'I know this wasn’t exactly what you had planned for today.'

Kara snorted. 'Understatement.'

'But Barry‚ this Barry… he needs your help.'

'I know‚ and I am very happy to help him as well as I can. It's just that this weekend was supposed to be us hanging out.'

'That's why I promised Cisco we'll have breakfast at his place tomorrow‚ but take the rest of the day off.'

She couldn’t see him in the dark‚ but she heard the smile in his voice.

'Thank you'‚ Kara's voice came out more shakily than she would have liked.

'Good night‚ Supergirl'‚ he said softly.

'I'm just Kara to you‚ Winn.'

She had super hearing‚ so she heard him mumble _never ever_. Kara didn’t say anything else.

◊O◊

When Winn saw her outfit the next morning‚ he cooed out loud.

Kara was wearing a simple pair of dark red jeans‚ a black and white plaid shirt and a pair of chucks. Her hair was down and the leather jacket was already by the door.

Winn said she looked cute. Kara was flustered‚ but she liked it when he said nice things about her.

Breakfast was a bit chaotic‚ because both Barry and Cisco have had more time to comprehend everything‚ so they had a lot of questions.

Kara did her best to answer‚ even if she was a bit distracted. Cisco's kitchen table was pretty tiny and Winn's thigh was pressed to hers.

They left with parting hugs‚ with phone numbers and e-mail addresses‚ and with the promise to keep in touch.

◊O◊

They spent the rest of the day in the Central City Museum.

It was fun‚ walking the art wing with Winn close to her‚ whispering bad interpretations of the paintings in her ear‚ making her struggle to not laugh out loud.

But the Science wing was the best part‚ because Winn got as excited as a kid in a candy store. He was talking rapidly‚ waving his hands around‚ telling Kara pieces of trivia or further explaining things.

She loved it‚ really. She couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun.

Kara said as much as they walked out of the museum. Winn pulled a face and she just had to hug him then.

She wrapped her hands around his waist and pushed her cheek to the middle of his chest. Winn let out a surprised _oomf_ ‚ but it wasn’t long until he was wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He chuckled and swung her from side to side a couple of times and really‚ Kara felt like her heart was going to explode.

She probably should have said something‚ about her feelings for him‚ but that would have changed this perfect moment and she didn’t want that.

So instead‚ Kara kissed Winn's cheek as she let go of him and offered to buy him some ice cream before they had to get back to the studio and leave for the airport.

◊O◊

Once again‚ she didn’t really think.

When Winn said that his coffee ice cream was delicious‚ Kara instantly bent her head and licked at it.

It was only when she saw him blushing and biting his lower lip while staring at hers‚ when she realized how that must have looked from his perspective.

But it was already done‚ so Kara just smiled and offered him a lick of her mint chocolate chip. Winn did have a taste‚ slowly and looking anywhere but at her.

And yes‚ it did have a certain sexual perspective. Good thing they were eating ice cream‚ because Kara's cheeks were flaming.

◊O◊

She fell asleep on the plane ride back to National City‚ with her head on Winn's shoulder.

He woke her up by kissing her temple.

◊O◊

The next day‚ Alex wanted details. So did James.

She didn’t give any‚ assuring them that nothing happened and distracting them with the story of how they met this Earth's Flash and Vibe.

◊O◊

Kara started kissing Winn's cheek instead of saying hello. He seemed confused about it the first couple of times‚ but after a few days he was expecting it‚ tilting his head to accommodate her.

◊O◊

She was with Winn at Noonan's when the new barista asked her out. Kara awkwardly thanked him and declined.

'Why did you do that?'‚ Winn all but shrieked. 'He was super cute.'

He was‚ but… Kara looked away.

'Are you still not… ready to date‚ yet?'‚ Winn was probably frowning. 'After James?'

'I am ready'‚ Kara said quickly. 'But not him.'

'What about James?'‚ Winn asked only half hesitating.

She shook her head. 'Not him either. Not ever‚ really.'

'So you've got your eyes on someone else then. Woohoo'‚ his excitement didn’t seem very genuine. 'Who is it?'

Kara looked to Winn then‚ doing her best to smile. 'I don’t think I should tell you yet.'

He frowned at that‚ but thankfully‚ he didn’t push. They spent the rest of their coffee date like nothing happened.

◊O◊

When Kara got an invitation to one of Lena Luthor's galas‚ she bypassed the awkwardness and invited Winn via text. He still said yes.

He looked so good in a well fitted suit‚ with a shirt and tie that brought out his eyes. And he was looking at her with his eyes wide.

To be fair‚ Kara did go a bit further now than she usually did. She was wearing a pink gown‚ strapless and with a slit all the way up her thigh. She had her hair up and a large necklace that brought all the attention to her neck.

'You look stunning'‚ Winn said in a whisper‚ before snapping out of it and politely kissing the back of her hand.

Kara all but melted right then and there.

And she almost melted when he asked her to dance and said absolutely nothing for the three songs they danced‚ but he never stopped smiling and he never looked away from her.

And when the night was over‚ Kara almost had a heart attack when Winn kissed her cheek goodbye‚ because somehow‚ it felt different than all the innocent kisses she gave him.

This one felt like … It felt exactly like the kiss Winn gave her after that Thanksgiving from hell‚ a few days before he confessed his feelings.

Realizing this‚ Kara didn’t let him leave without a hug.

She could feel his heart beating‚ and it was fast‚ as fast as hers.

'Thank you for bringing me along tonight'‚ he didn’t let go of her. 'I had a great time.'

'Trust me'‚ she breathed out. 'It was my pleasure.'

◊O◊

Winn was starting to see it.

Kara got to the point when she didn’t even realize she was doing it‚ but she was flirting with win. She always sought him out when he was in the room‚ standing next to him during mission debriefs or game night. She touched him more‚ comfortably so‚ easy and in passing without making a big deal out of it.

Kara was flirting‚ Alex kept saying. She didn’t realize it while she was doing it‚ but looking back‚ yes. Yes‚ she was flirting.

And Winn was seeing it.

Because every time she came by his side‚ he smiled at her even if he was in the middle of a conversation. When they walked side by side and Kara knocked their shoulders together‚ he didn’t move away.

He blushed when Kara said something nice about him‚ and he was always looking at her when she had her back turned. Alex said so.

And Kara caught him‚ sometimes. Looking at her with a frown between his brows and worrying his lower lip. He was confused‚ clearly‚ by her actions.

Kara was waiting for a right moment to explain herself.

Or maybe just to get enough courage to ask him out. That would be nice.

◊O◊

To be fair‚ over the next three weeks‚ Kara really did try to ask Winn out.

The first time she did so‚ she was still loopy. She thought she was dead‚ having flown (yet another) nuclear warhead into outer space and taking a very large fall after it. So when she woke up in a bed and saw Winn‚ she asked him out to dinner.

'Of course I'll have dinner with you‚ I'm pretty sure they want to keep you over night.'

That was the worse reaction Winn had to Kara's attempts‚ but the other ones weren't good‚ either.

'Of course we're having dinner‚ there’s always dinner at movie night.'

'I don't know‚ Kara‚ last time we went to a club you were under red kryptonite and I'm still having like… war flashbacks about that.'

'You hate karaoke‚ are you feeling alright?'

'Yeah‚ sure. Can James come? We haven’t hung out in a while.'

'I really hate plays‚ I'm sorry.'

Kara was getting very frustrated.

◊O◊

And then‚ one day‚ Alex suggested she'd help with Winn's training. Kara and he were both reluctant to fight‚ but Alex talked them into it.

So they went into Kara's training room‚ the one lined with kryptonite‚ they turned it on at 18%‚ bringing her to human strength‚ and they fought.

At first‚ Winn was clearly holding back and it kind of pissed Kara off. They were doing this for a reason‚ and that was not to see how much dodging Winn could do or how easily it was for him to purposely lose.

So Kara yelled at him‚ and Winn kept denying it. It only made her angrier.

So Kara cheated‚ a bit. She pulled a move she didn’t learn from Alex‚ but from watching Scarlett Johansson playing the Black Widow.

Kara braced herself on Winn's shoulders and pushed herself up‚ wrapping her legs around his neck in a swift motion. He was incredibly surprised by this‚ holding onto her thighs but not actively trying to detach himself.

She angled her body back and Winn was still too surprised to do anything about it. They both went down‚ pretty hard. Kara got the wind knocked out of her‚ but it didn’t stop her.

Kara slithered across the floor‚ not bothered by how undignified it was‚ and taking advantage of the fact that Winn was still catching his breath on the ground‚ she straddled his thighs‚ making sure her legs were holding his trapped‚ and she caught both of his wrists‚ pushing them to the ground.

Winn's eyes were very wide and his mouth was open. Understandable.

Kara looked him right in the eyes and spoke slowly and as menacingly as she could.

'Stop holding back and fight me.'

'Okay'‚ Winn breathed out slowly. 'Okay.'

The next thing Kara was aware of‚ she was on her back with one of Winn's legs sprawled over hers and his forearm was pushed to her neck.

Seriously‚ she had no idea how he managed to overpower her so quickly and bring her in this position.

Winn smirked‚ a bit‚ before getting up and helping her up as well.

After that‚ they started fighting properly. Kara had a bit of an advantage over him‚ because Winn was still very much fond of defense over offense‚ but he wasn’t holding back anymore.

Kara doesn’t know how long they fought‚ but she got a hell of a workout out of it. Because of the kryptonite‚ she actually felt her muscles straining and there was sweat pooling on the back of her neck.

She was getting tired and Winn took advantage of it‚ attacking with more force than before‚ managing to take her down.

Kara's breath caught as her back hit the floor and she didn’t really manage to turn her breathing back to normal because Winn was on top of her.

His hips were on hers‚ their chests were pressed together‚ Winn's legs were somehow wrapped around hers‚ one of his hands was keeping both of hers pinned to the floor above her head‚ while his other hand was wrapped‚ somewhat gently‚ against her neck.

He overpowered her and she was as his mercy‚ in terms of fighting‚ but…

Kara's breathing was heavy and it wasn’t because of the physical effort. Her knees were shaking and it wasn’t because of exhaustion.

Winn's eyes were incredibly beautiful so up close.

There was sweat running down the side of his face and on his upper lip‚ his hands were also sweaty and his shirt was completely wet.

He was filthy. Kara should have felt disgusted.

She didn’t. She felt quite the opposite.

Kara should have felt disappointed in herself‚ that she was weak enough to get defeated by Winn.

She didn’t feel that either.

Winn was pushing his hips onto hers in order to keep her down‚ but that wasn’t exactly the effect it had over Kara.

Instead‚ Kara felt incredibly flustered and surprisingly… hot. Horny. Hot.

The intensity of everything‚ of everything about him‚ it made Kara bite on her lower lip to keep herself from letting out a completely undignified moan.

Winn's eyes fell to her lips then‚ and he raised his eyebrows‚ quickly scrambling off her. He thanked her for the fight‚ said they should do it again sometime and ran out of the room without looking back at Kara once.

'What just happened?'‚ Alex asked as she helped Kara up from the ground.

'I need a very cold shower.'‚ was her response‚ to which Alex's jaw dropped‚ but then she nodded in understanding.

◊O◊

Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

Every time she asked Winn out and he didn’t understand it‚ Kara's confidence suffered a blow.

Because she was confident‚ mostly. Somehow‚ she knew that while Winn may not be properly in love with her anymore‚ there was still something there. She saw it in his eyes every time Kara wore a short dress and she saw it in his smile every time she kissed his cheek. She genuinely thought there was a chance Winn was going to want to go on a date with her.

But she couldn’t be sure. And truth be told‚ Kara didn’t like being in this place. This uncertain place of _will he say yes_ or _will he say no_ ‚ between _will we ever_ and _will we never_.

She hated being so close to Winn‚ but not close enough.

Looking back to it‚ now Kara understood it completely‚ why Winn confessed his feelings the way he did.

Because Kara was going mad.

◊O◊

It all escalated on a Thursday night‚ when a gas pipe went off in a building close to the DEO. Kara flew to help‚ of course‚ she stopped the fire and got out a few people‚ but there were still a lot of casualties.

She saw so many dead bodies‚ EMTs and firefighters carrying them outside and laying them down on the streets‚ covered in white sheets.

One of the firefighters‚ a young woman with kind eyes‚ she came to Kara and thanked her for the help‚ assuring her that even if there were a lot of losses‚ Supergirl did good tonight‚ she has saved lives.

When Kara got to the DEO‚ she was covered in soot‚ there was a burned hole in her thights and she was still shaking‚ unable to stop crying.

Alex wasn’t there‚ she was off on a mission that Kara didn’t even have the strength to ask about. J'onn was looking worried and he shared a long look with Winn.

'Let's get you cleaned up'‚ Winn said gently‚ grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

They went to the girl's locker room‚ where Winn sat her down on one of the benches and disappeared briefly‚ coming back with a couple of wet towels.

He gently wiped her face and her neck‚ her hands and the skin on her leg that got burned alongside with her thights. It was healed now‚ but dirty.

After he was done‚ he cleaned her hair too. It didn’t do much‚ just the wet towels‚ but he did it anyway‚ very gently‚ making sure not to hurt her.

All the while‚ Kara kept crying.

Winn sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around Kara. She went without hesitation‚ getting as close to him as she possibly could. He held her head‚ letting Kara tuck her face into the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

'You're shaking'‚ Winn said‚ and Kara shivered.

'Let's get you home'‚ he said next‚ and she didn’t argue.

Winn drove them to her apartment and she let out a huge sigh of relief when he followed her up. She urged her to shower‚ and Kara did it quickly‚ putting on her favorite pajamas afterwards.

He ordered dinner while she was in the bathroom‚ and made her a cup of hot chocolate‚ spiced with just a pinch of rum.

'Alex is on her way'‚ he told her around a smile as Kara sat down next to him on the couch. 'She's ten minutes out.'

She barely heard him because she was so focused on that cup of hot chocolate. Not many people knew that Kara loved it. That she liked it even more than coffee and tea‚ that it was her comfort food‚ the only thing she could bare drinking or eating when she was going through a bad time.

And Winn made it just the way she liked it. Too much cocoa and too little sugar‚ a few drops of alcohol that didn’t do anything for Kara‚ but it enhanced the taste. And he put it in Kara's favorite mug‚ the red one with the penguin wearing a party hat.

Her hands were shaking so badly‚ she spilled some. Winn was quick‚ he took the mug away and placed it on the coffee table and got some napkins and wiped Kara's hand.

Winn didn’t let go afterwards.

'I know that you took a hit today'‚ he said gently. 'But there wasn’t anything more you could have done.'

She hugged him then‚ so very grateful. But Kara couldn’t keep it in anymore‚ not when Winn was here keeping her company when she most needed it‚ not when his hands were gently running through her hair‚ not when his lips were pressed to her temple‚ shushing her softly.

So Kara stepped out of the hug‚ but took one of his hands in hers and slowly brought it up‚ kissing his knuckles.

When she looked up‚ Winn was smiling at her gently‚ but there was a small frown between his brows.

'I need to do this right'‚ Kara whispered‚ which made him frown harder.

'Do what?'

Kara took a deep breath and willed herself to look at Winn.

'Ever since Logue took you‚ I realized something. I realized that'‚ she shook her head. 'I realized that I have been stupid‚ so stupid‚ and I-'

'What are you talking about?'‚ Winn was frowning pretty badly by now.

Kara bit on her lower lip before taking Winn's hand and pushing it to her chest.

'For the past weeks‚ I have been trying to ask you out. You never understood.'

The frown left Winn's face‚ mostly because he lifted his eyebrows very high up on his forehead.

'Y-you…'‚ he tired. 'You… me? Really?'

Kara nodded.

'But-'

'I know'‚ she cut him off. 'I know that when you… I know I said that I didn’t want things to change‚ and I didn’t‚ back then. But things are different now‚ for me‚ at least. And I know it's stupid and-'

'I don’t think it's stupid'‚ Winn said in a rush. 'Unexpected‚ sure‚ but not stupid.'

His cheeks were a little red and there was still confusion in his eyes. Kara didn’t want to know what she looked like‚ or what he saw in her.

'I need to do this right'‚ Kara said again. 'Whatever the outcome‚ whatever your answer … It was horrible‚ what happened last time. I can't have that happen again.'

Winn took his hand away‚ which made Kara flinch pretty badly. He even got off the couch‚ putting a lot of distance between them.

'But you want to'‚ Winn breathed out‚ staring her down. 'I mean‚ you _really_ want to go out on a date with me?'

He sounded pretty incredulous‚ and Kara couldn’t really put it into words‚ how much she wanted it.

So she nodded. 'I do. I want that very much.'

Alex came then‚ barging into the apartment and going straight to Kara's side‚ hugging her tightly. It didn’t take long for Alex to pick up on the tension in the room‚ though‚ and she frowned at Winn and Kara.

'You should rest'‚ Winn eventually said. 'You've had a pretty… emotionally draining evening.'

That wasn’t an answer‚ damn it. He didn’t answer her question and Kara knew that it was just as good as a _no_. She took a shaky breath‚ but it didn’t help much.

And then Winn was kneeling down in front of her‚ grabbing a hold of her hand.

'About what you asked before'‚ he whispered‚ 'did you have anything particular in mind?'

Kara shook her head.

Winn took a few seconds‚ but he did smile. Repeating her action from before‚ he raised her hand and kissed her knuckles.

'I'll think of something'‚ Winn said around his smile‚ and it felt like the ground was swept from beneath Kara‚ because that sounded like a-

'Yeah'‚ Winn nodded. 'Are you free tomorrow?'

Kara nodded a bit too quickly‚ making Winn's smile grow. He left with a kiss to Kara's forehead and a smile toward Alex.

'What was that?'‚ she asked as soon as Winn was out the door.

Finally‚ Kara grinned‚ feeling completely ecstatic. 'We're going on a date.'

Of course‚ then the panic set in. It was then that Alex started laughing.

◊O◊

Kara was an emotional mess the next day. Winn texted her at noon‚ saying that he will pick her up at 7 and that Kara should wear something warm.

He didn’t say anything about where they were going or what they were doing‚ and while Kara was excited‚ she was also terribly anxious.

But she put her head on straight and after a brief phone conversation with Alex‚ she put on her dark red jeans and a fluffy gray sweater‚ letting her hair loose and putting on a pair of comfortable boots.

Winn was dressed similarly and he was grinning wildly. It warmed Kara's heart and calmed her nerves‚ but just barely.

He held open the door to the car for her‚ but stopped her from getting in by gently grabbing her elbow.

'It's a bit of a drive‚ an hour or so. If you mind‚ we can go elsewhere-'

'It's fine'‚ Kara was quick to say‚ putting her hand over his. 'Anything is fine‚ really.'

He smiled at that.

◊O◊

It was a long drive‚ but Kara didn’t feel the minutes passing. The radio was playing music softly in the background while her and Winn talked.

It was easy‚ so easy to talk to Winn‚ Kara forgot they were on a date‚ so she forgot about all the anxiousness and anxiety she should have felt. Instead‚ she just embraced the butterflies she felt in her stomach and did her best to not say anything monumentally stupid.

Kara didn’t even notice that they were by the beach. She only did so when Winn stopped the car and she heard the waves after the radio turned off.

'I haven’t seen the ocean in ages'‚ she breathed out.

'I packed a picnic'‚ Winn grinned at her. 'And by that‚ I mean that I made hot chocolate and brought your weight in pot stickers.'

Kara grinned and she was quick to get out of the car and help Winn carry the honest to god picnic baskets (there were two of them) to the beach.

They laid down a blanket pretty close to the water and even if it was pretty cold out‚ Kara took off her boots and socks and just for a couple of minutes‚ she buried her toes in the sand.

But then Winn was done with pulling out dinner and Kara put back her shoes and joined Winn on the blanket. She didn’t sit too close to him‚ the food laid down between them.

There was a small breeze that brought some cold‚ but Kara didn’t mind it. The hot chocolate was still warm and the pot stickers were very tasty. And when those were over‚ Winn brought out a box of cupcakes‚ triple chocolate with very bright colored frostings. They were absolutely delicious and Kara managed to not cover her entire face in frosting.

'Do you want to go back?'‚ Winn asked after the remains of their dinner were put away.

Kara shook her head and lay down on the blanket. 'Could we stay for a little more? I've always liked the ocean and you can see so many stars from here.'

Winn snorted‚ as he laid down next to her‚ just a hint closer than before.

'How can you still be impressed by stars‚ when you've flown through them?'

Kara frowned. 'They're still impressive and beautiful. No matter how close or far away from them you are.'

Winn was silent‚ so Kara took her eyes away from the stairs and turned her head to him. There was fondness in his eyes‚ that was always there‚ but there was a new spark in Winn's eyes. He was also smiling.

'You know‚ this doesn’t really feel like a date.'

That didn’t sound good. 'What do you mean?'

Winn shuffled just the tiny bit closer and lowered his voice.

'I don’t know about you‚ but I was a wreck today. A ball of anxiousness and angst and as I knocked on your door‚ everything multiplied by a thousand. But then you opened the door and…'

'And it was easier'‚ Kara said when Winn didn’t go on. 'All of that evaporated and only the excitement was left.'

Winn smiled at that. 'So it's not just me?'

Kara shook her head‚ smiling back at him. 'Maybe it's not supposed to feel like a date. We've been friends for so long‚ best friends and-'

'We're connected?'‚ Winn smirked a little‚ making her chuckle.

'We are connected'‚ Kara grinned. 'So maybe it shouldn’t feel like a date.'

'I think it should feel at least a little like a date.'

He pouted as he said it‚ so Kara's eyes were drawn to Winn's lips. Just for a second‚ but there wasn’t any way that he missed it.

'Maybe it does feel a little like a date'‚ she breathed out. Kara felt her cheeks flushing‚ but it wasn’t like she could do anything about it now.

'Maybe it does'‚ Winn whispered after a few seconds.

He then took a deep breath through his nose and turned around to face Kara fully. He rested his head on his bent arm and slowly closed the distance between them‚ until there was barely any space left.

But just as Kara thought that her heart was going to burst through her chest if he was going to kiss her‚ he stopped.

'I'm not going to kiss you'‚ Winn was barely moving his lips as he whispered. 'It didn’t turn out that well for us last time.'

She took a shaky breath. 'In that case‚ is it alright if I kiss you?'

Winn's eyes fell to her lips‚ and they didn’t move away. He nodded‚ just once‚ ever so slowly‚ and he closed his eyes‚ waiting.

Kara didn’t let him wait for long. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and pulled him down that little distance that was left‚ until their lips met.

Oh‚ how could she have forgotten how this felt?

Because it felt absolutely amazing. It wasn't much‚ really‚ just a succession of soft closed-mouthed kisses. But it was incredibly sweet and it made Kara's heart beat a lot faster and it made her hands shake a little. As for the butterflies that were living inside Kara's stomach‚ they were now in the middle of a rave party.

Winn stopped the kiss‚ but he didn’t move too far away. Just enough to be able to look at Kara. Her fingers were still on his neck‚ and she could feel his pulse underneath them‚ just as quick as hers was.

'Does it feel like a date now?'‚ Kara whispered‚ unable to keep herself from smiling.

This time‚ it was Winn that kissed her. And it wasn’t just a few small pecks‚ this was a proper kiss‚ that made Kara's toes curs and all her insides turn into molten lava.

◊O◊

As they got back to her apartment building‚ Winn walked her to the door and Kara awkwardly asked if he wanted to come in for coffee. He grabbed a hold of her hand‚ easily intertwining their fingers and he smiled at her.

'I'd want to‚ but coffee rarely actually means coffee and I don’t think…'‚ he was blushing and stammering slightly. 'I mean it's not that I don’t want that‚ because I do‚ trust me I do. But I think we should… And this is hilarious to say to the woman who is as fast as the fastest man alive'‚ he snorted at his own joke‚ 'but I think we should probably not rush this‚ Kara.'

He was so adorable. Kara smiled wildly at him.

'You're right. And I really only meant coffee.'‚ she took a deep breath and looked away. 'For now.'

'Can I kiss you again?'‚ he whispered quickly.

Kara shook her head and smiled at him. 'From now on‚ you really don’t need to ask anymore. The answer is always going to be a… very excited and slightly incredulous _yes_.'

Winn chuckled at that‚ but he also leaned in and kissed her.

The few kisses they shared earlier in the evening‚ laying down on the blanket on the beach‚ they were very sweet. Both of them were overly careful and aware of everything they did‚ not wanting to overwhelm their partner. So the kisses were all closed mouthed‚ Kara's fingers on Winn's neck were the only other point of contact and it was very… nice.

It wasn’t that Kara wanted to jump Winn right here and now‚ but she wanted him to _understand_. That this‚ Winn's skin under her fingers‚ his body under hers‚ this was also something Kara really wanted.

So she let go of Winn's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck‚ clutching to him tightly and boldly pressing their bodies together. Winn stumbled back a bit‚ but he righted himself quickly enough. He wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and took a step back‚ until his back hit the wall.

Kara hummed at that‚ tilting her head to the side and deepening the kiss‚ but it was Winn who took the next step‚ by running his tongue across Kara's lower lip‚ urging her to grant him access.

She melted in his arms‚ really. Winn was a good kisser‚ but it was more than that because she was completely wrapped in him‚ his arms tight around her‚ his fingers pushing onto her back. He smelled like the ocean but like lemons as well and Kara tasted the cupcakes they ate on his tongue.

Winn stopped the kiss‚ by moving his lips from her mouth to her cheek and then to her neck. He pushed his face into the crook of Kara's neck and breathed in deeply a couple of times.

Kara calmed down as well in that time‚ gently running her fingers through Winn's hair and breathing him in.

'So no coffee?'‚ he finally asked‚ not being subtle at all. But Kara could hear the joke in his voice‚ so she chuckled.

She also pushed away from his hold‚ straightening up and took great enjoyment from the red flush that covered Winn's cheeks.

'No coffee tonight'‚ Kara smiled. 'It's late and I know for a fact that you have a training session with Alex in the morning.'

He groaned at that‚ making Kara laugh. But she sobered up pretty quickly.

'Thank you for tonight‚ Winn. I had a … really great time.'

He pursed his lips‚ frowning a little. 'Would you… I mean would you be up for doing it again?'

Kara sighed‚ hugging Winn tightly and speaking against his chest.

'It looks like I wasn’t clear enough. I want to date you‚ Winn. In the true sense of the word‚ properly date the heck out of you. For real.'

He was silent for a few beats. And then he giggled. 'Date the heck out of me.'

Kara didn’t even mind that he was making fun of her‚ not when he kissed her again before taking his leave.

◊O◊

When she woke up in the morning‚ Kara had a text from Alex.

 _Considering the very idiotic grin Winn can't wipe off his face‚ I take it your date went well_.

She may have screeched.

◊O◊

Dating Winn wasn’t very different from not dating Winn.

With a couple of small exceptions‚ like the fact that they were kissing now‚ even making out sometimes. And the fact that every time she was in the same room with Winn‚ Kara really wanted to kiss him‚ completely disregarding whoever else was in the room.

It was a struggle to keep herself from doing it.

There wasn’t any more talk of "coffee". That didn’t bother Kara‚ not really. Of course she wanted to … have "coffee" with Winn‚ but she didn’t mind waiting. Taking it slow was a good idea‚ and she was enjoying the time they spent together‚ even without having sex.

◊O◊

They were doing a really bad job at taking it slow.

Kara and Winn have been dating for about three weeks‚ and during the past four days that forwent a coffee date in order to make out in a deserted alley‚ they snuck into Kara's training room at the DEO‚ Winn stopping the video feet so they could make out. They also made out in the office at CatCo they used to use for Supergirl business and in Winn's car‚ parked in a Wallmart parking lot very late one night.

And right now‚ they were supposed to do the whole dinner-and-a-movie type of date at Kara's place. But that sweet concept quickly evolved into a Netflix-and-chill type of date‚ considering Kara couldn’t remember what movie was playing and she was sitting on Winn's lap.

They were kissing fast‚ really fast and borderline desperately‚ Winn's hands were kneading her ass‚ one over her jeans and one under them. As for Kara‚ she was slowly grinding her hips against Winn's‚ giving him a hickey on his neck as she was unbuttoning his shirt.

That's when Clark flew in through the window‚ with a loud screech of 'Oh god no'.

Kara flashed herself away from Winn's lap‚ blushing furiously and looking at Clark with wide eyes.

'What's wrong?'‚ she asked him quickly‚ going as far as getting up from the couch and standing in front of Clark‚ trying her best to shield Winn from her cousin.

It didn’t work that well‚ because Clark still had a disturbed look on his face.

'Nothing'‚ he finally said. 'I thought we could hang out. I should have called first.'

'It's fine'‚ Winn said‚ getting up from the couch‚ looking a lot more composed than Kara knew he was.

'I'm gonna go'‚ he smiled at her. 'Leave you to your superfamily bonding time.'

Clark stopped him by very pointedly stepping in front of Winn‚ blocking him from getting to the door. He was wearing his Superman suit‚ and he glared down at Winn‚ menacingly crossing his arms over his chest.

'You and my cousin?'‚ he said lowly.

Surprisingly enough‚ Winn didn’t even flinch. He just blinked up at Clark.

'Do we need to have a conversation?'‚ Clark asked next‚ making Winn snort.

'I'd be very on board with that‚ because hearing Superman give me the shovel talk would be so cool. But…'‚ he shook his head. 'I think hearing that from a Martian was enough.'

This was brand new information for Kara and it kind of pissed her off. 'You told J'onn?'

Winn turned to look at her and he had the decency to look apologetic.

'Sorry‚ babe‚ but-'

'Do not call me that right now'‚ she said strongly‚ making Winn flinch.

'Sorry‚ Kara. But I had to tell J'onn when we started dating. It literally said so in my contract.'

'You've told him when we started dating?'‚ Kara screeched. 'He knew this whole time?'

Winn just nodded at that.

'How could you not tell me?'‚ she went as far as punching his shoulder‚ but Winn didn’t react in any way to that‚ opting for grabbing her hand instead.

'J'onn asked me not to. He said he wanted to tell you about it‚ that he was fine with it‚ but a conversation between the two of you needed to happen.'

'He didn’t say anything.'‚ Kara pointed out.

Winn shrugged. 'Things are pretty hectic at the DEO right now. Maybe you could‚ I don’t know…'‚ he smiled innocently. 'You could forgive me for this tinsy tiny mistake and remind J'onn that there's a conversation he wanted to have?'

He was adorable and there was no way Kara would stay mad at him‚ not when she was still feeling butterflies come to life in her stomach every time Winn kissed her‚ and especially not right now‚ when beyond the mortification of having Clark there‚ the thought of "coffee" with Winn was still fresh in her mind.

So Kara sighed deeply and kissed Winn's cheek.

'You're lucky you're pretty'‚ she mumbled against his cheek.

Winn chuckled‚ easy wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Does that mean I get to call you _babe_ again?'

She faked annoyance‚ kept mumbling under her breath‚ but Kara didn’t really answer‚ opting to kiss Winn instead. And kiss him again. And again. For a while.

'Wow'‚ Clark's voice startled them both. 'You two really forgot I'm here.'

Kara had the decency to look abashed. Winn didn’t‚ he just grinned.

'That's your own fault‚ dude. You should have called.'

Clark narrowed his eyes. 'You can stay. But call Alex and James‚ I don’t want to be the awkward third wheel.'

Kara had to grin at that.

◊O◊

Later that evening‚ playing boardgames with her friends and family‚ Kara thought of something that Miss Grant once told her.

That life was long and she will be many different people before the end of it.

It was the truth. Kara was Kara Danvers‚ reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. She was Supergirl and Superman's cousin‚ but she was also Winn's girlfriend.

And right now‚ with his arm around her shoulders as he was battling James over property in Monopoly‚ Kara thought she enjoyed being Winn Schott's girlfriend. She enjoyed it very much.


End file.
